


Just Us

by fireintherain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireintherain/pseuds/fireintherain
Summary: ‘Normal’ doesn’t exist in their relationship since his boyfriend is Byun Baekhyun.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write subaek so yeah here it is! and umm it's all kisses and sex (❤ω❤)
> 
> Inspired by this gif right [ HERE ](https://twitter.com/_joy_ii/status/1046308391985983488/photo/1)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I wrote this in like 45 minutes, so sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling errors.

Gym. Work outs. Heavy lifts. 

These are the things that Kim Junmyeon holds on to as lifelines when his work at one of the most esteemed firms in Korea or his life in general, stress him out beyond measure. People aww and coo at him all the time because he is a tiny man, but their surprise is almost always evident when he wears body-hugging clothing or if someone happens to see him during or post-workout. Of course, that was what happened when his boyfriend saw him shirtless for the first time. 

Normally, people would feel or touch their partner’s abs through the shirt when they are in public places but ‘normal’ doesn’t exist in their relationship since his boyfriend is Byun Baekhyun, who laughs with all his heart, eats anything as if that’s his last meal, kisses Junmyeon like there’s no tomorrow, lifts Junmyeon’s shirt everywhere possible and runs his hands all over the muscles and screams about wanting to lick them then and there. A soft smile forms on Junmyeon’s lips on the thought of that. He places the dumbbells back in their position and decides to go wash up a little and call Baekhyun. He takes a quick shower at the washroom there.

The gym is in the clubhouse area of his apartment complex in the first floor and so he takes the elevator to the 14th floor where his apartment is in. He enters the passcode and opens the door and is pleasantly surprised seeing Baekhyun lying on his couch, watching TV and munching a candy. He perhaps didn’t hear door opening and closing since the TV volume is at its high. That is so Baekhyun, Junmyeon thinks.

He tiptoes to the couch, bends over and kisses the back of Baekhyun’s neck softly. Baekhyun is so into the drama on TV that he gets startled and sits up instantly. 

“Fuck!”, he mumbles looking at Junmyeon and his just-back-from-workout body and hair. His mouth goes dry since Junmyeon looks absolutely fuckable with his messed-up hair and toned body. He pulls Junmyeon down roughly and smashes their mouths together resulting in a muffled ‘hmmph’ from Junmyeon. He opens his mouth making the kiss wetter and sucks Junmyeon’s pouty bottom lip while tangling his fingers in the still-wet hair. They are now sitting facing each other on the couch and Baekhyun proceeds to mark Junmyeon’s neck and throat while Junmyeon groans, laughs and says “Uh, hi?”

Baekhyun chuckles at that, his warm breath tickling Junmyeon’s neck. “Hi”, he says smiling so warmly, so babylike that makes Junmyeon feel like his heart may melt into a puddle. He peppers Baekhyun’s cheeks with kisses. 

“When did you come and what are you doing here?”, Junmyeon asks while kissing Baekhyun’s chin. For some reason his lips never seem listen to him when his boyfriend is around. Maybe they would have, if Baekhyun wasn’t cute all the time. (Not ALL the time, he is irresistibly hot sometimes too). Baekhyun is supposed to be at his home, preparing a presentation which he needs to do the next day at his work which is crucial for his promotion. 

“30 minutes ago and I finished preparing the presentation already!”, Baekhyun says beaming.

“Oh! Great!”

Baekhyun snorts at that. “Just GREAT? I finished that early so that I can spend tonight with you…” His fingers are already sneaking in to Junmyeon’s t-shirt. Junmyeon allows him.

Junmyeon softly kisses Baekhyun’s nose saying “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so unexcited, I just want you to get all the success you deserve at work and so that is why I worry a little.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Leave that to my dad and leave your body to me now! Ugh the things I want to do to you…”, Baekhyun says huskily, staring at Junmyeon’s now bare torso, with his dark eyes. Desire rushes through his body and he wants to keep kissing every inch of Junmyeon’s body and mark every possible spot on his skin.

“Then what’s stopping you? I AM the reward for finishing your work early. It’s our night, then. Just us.” Junmyeon seems to be surprised at his own words.

“Just us.” Baekhyun repeats, over Junmyeon’s lips. 

Junmyeon’s shirt is on the floor now and Baekhyun is pulling down his pants too. Baekhyun thinks that Junmyeon looks mouth-watering with just his boxers on. He pushes Junmyeon back, so he can lay on top of him. He cups Junmyeon’s face in his hands and looks at him so lovingly, so adoringly. 

“You are a blessing. Do you know that, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon’s heart swells and beats so loud beneath his ribs. He feels like it might come out of his chest at any point now.

“I know, now. I also know that I love you and I need you, I want you every day and, in every way, possible.”

Baekhyun sighs and kisses the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. He licks across the cheek and jawbone, placing wet kisses all the way. Junmyeon holds Baekhyun closer, fingers pulling at his hair gently. Baekhyun then bites down the collarbone and Junmyeon lets out a pleased, loud whine. He sucks and bites at it again, marking the pale, smooth skin red at the spot. He then goes down and takes Junmyeon’s nipple in his mouth. He takes his time licking it slowly, TASTING it, kissing it and then finally biting a little hard at it and looking up at Junmyeon with his half-closed eyes and pinching the other nipple while doing so. He repeats this with both the nipples for God knows how long and when Junmyeon meets his gaze, it’s so hot that Junmyeon is now rock hard in his boxers and his body feels like it would give up if he holds it in any longer .

“B-Baekhyun, j-j ust, just do DO something…pl-please…” 

Baekhyun smirks. “I got you.”

He pulls down Junmyeon’s boxers and goes further down, holding Junmyeon’s hips with his hands and balancing himself. He licks at the tip before taking the pretty cock in his mouth and sucking it. Junmyeon lets out a moan that makes Baekhyun hard. He squirms out of his jeans and boxers, takes Junmyeon’s free hand and wraps it around his cock. Junmyeon’s eyes shoot open and he gets the hint. He rises a little, balances his weight on his elbows and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s dick, running his hand up and down, matching the rhythm of Baekhyun’s mouth around Junmyeon’s cock.

Baekhyun gaze is so hot and he looks incredibly sexy, all worked up and his hair matted to his forehead, all sweaty. He stops sucking when Junmyeon is so close to his orgasm & Junmyeon comes first, screaming Baekhyun’s name and his hand still working up on Baekhyun’s dick. 

Baekhyun is now moaning and panting loud. He is now balancing his weight on his knees, one hand holding the couch and the other in Junmyeon’s hair, who is now sitting on the couch and taking Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth. Junmyeon holds and squeezes Baekhyun’s ass and thighs as he is sucking and Baekhyun groans loud, pulling Junmyeon’s hair harder. Junmyeon plays with Baekhyun’s balls, teasing them and that does it. He is so close.

“Junmyeon…..”

Baekhyun comes in his mouth and Junmyeon’s heart misses a beat, catching and swallowing the cum on time. He kisses Baekhyun’s belly button and presses affectionate kisses around his tummy as Baekhyun slowly collapses, his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon hugs him tighter and smooches the shoulder blades before burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling the scent.

“My reward is so fucking amazing.”

Junmyeon laughs softly in his neck and breaks the hug reluctantly, only to look at Baekhyun.

He looks so beautiful, in the dim light of the TV and his after-sex sweat. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Somebody can’t seem to resist kissing all my face today.” Baekhyun winks.

“You are -“ Baekhyun doesn’t let him finish the sentence. He instead plays with Junmyeon’s earlobe with his tongue and whispers “I know, I’m hot…” and Junmyeon’s entire body breaks into goosebumps.

“Ahh look at what I have done to you!” Baekhyun can now see all the marks he left on Junmyeon’s body so clearly against the contrast of his pale skin. Junmyeon’s hair is messy and sweaty, his lips are red and swollen, his neck and collarbones have dark red marks on them, his nipples are tender and sensitive and dick half-hard again. Somehow, he looks like an angel.

“It’s my turn now.” Junmyeon says, sucking Baekhyun’s jawbone.

“Are we going for round two then?” Baekhyun asks joyfully.

“It’s my turn to ruin you now.” He says, voice so low and so sexy, that Baekhyun lets out a low groan.


End file.
